Jackson
}}Jackson Brunner and Kane Cabrera are a Dating team in Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1. Profile The race's first same-sex couple comes with all the struggles one would expect from any young couple. Though they have been together for seven years, the pair haven't been able to tie the knot, constantly falling out. Will the race be the remedy that finally brings them together or will they come to realize that their relationship is not meant to be? These two have been dating on and off for seven years, they met after Jackson turned eighteen at a bar. They hit it off right away, but when Kane realized Jackson was too drunk he purchased him a motel room for the night and put him to bed, the small act of kindness helped Jackson realize that Kane could be the one. They have dated ever since, but life and their different job paths have pulled them apart and brought them back together "at least four" times. Jackson is the oldest son of distinguished Brisbane Solicitor George Brunner, he has followed his father into law and now works alongside him at the firm. He is very comfortable among high society and openly admits that he has trouble relating to "lower socioeconomic" people, he disagrees with his boyfriend's line of work and has offered him a job at his father's law firm, to which his father begrudgingly agreed. Kane's refusal to accept has put a strain on their relationship. Kane moved to Australia at fifteen after his mother kicked him out of his home in Brazil. Originally moving over with the clothes on his back and $50 to his name, he has fought for everything he has in life. Kane loves his boyfriend, but has trouble with Jackson's family, he believes they see him as a charity case and have said openly that Jackson could do better, he refuses any help from them, which strains his relationship. Despite everything, Kane wants the relationship to work. The two are not without their differences and their different views on the world make it hard to see eye-to-eye sometimes, but they are here to prove that love conquers all and will prevail in the end. Jackson *'Age': 25 *'Occupation': Solicitor *'Connection to teammate': Boyfriend *'Current City': Brisbane, QLD *'Hometown': Brisbane, QLD *'Favourite Travel Destination': Anywhere in Europe, really, but my heart has a soft spot for Paris. *'Pet Peeve about Teammate': He is afraid to pursue his goals. Kane *'Age': 28 *'Occupation': Janitor *'Connection to teammate': Boyfriend *'Current City': Brisbane, QLD *'Hometown': Rio de Jeniro, Brazil *'Favourite Travel Destination': Mexico City *'Pet Peeve about Teammate': He is dismissive of me sometimes. Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1 Race History Post-Race Trivia *Tied with Geoff & Rex, Marcus & Jerry and Ross & Ned as the first all-male team to run the race. *Tied with Vance & Layla and Brooke & Dylan for the first dating couple to run the race. **First same-sex dating couple to run the race. *The first gay/bisexual team to run the race. **Kane is tied with Tallisa & Aurane and Jed of Jed & Sarah as the first bisexual contestant on the race. **Jackson is tied with Rex from Geoff & Rex as the first gay man to run the race. Records *Coming soon Category:Fanon Teams Category:All-male teams Category:Dating teams Category:Love teams Category:LGBT teams Category:Gay/Bisexual Teams Category:Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1 Category:DuskEars' Content